Park Builder (Game)
Operation Evolution is a fictional video game which features storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of the Jurassic Park Franchise. It follows the story of the player as they are hired to build their very own Jurassic Park on a completely different island after the famed success of Jurassic World has the world demanding for a second attraction which leaves the player to build it, make it successful and keep it safe through many possible dangerous encounters. The main gameplay of the Video Game, once you've completed the introduction, is the player having near complete free-roam in order to build their very own Jurassic Park with some help from hired professionals, characters from some of the other existing fictions in the Jurassic Park franchise, who will guide the player along as well as provide additional missions which serve as a campaign of sorts which will, if completed, eventually lead to the player's park becoming a five star attraction and be as popular as Jurassic World which is the main end goal of the campaign but the player can still control their park and change it around to enjoy themselves after the campaign has been completed. The game mechanics can be summed up to a typical base building game as the game acts as if the player is in the "safe room" of the visitor center that the player must place down on the island first and has multiple different overhead views, as well as free-roam views, of the surrounding island and attractions while the gameplay comes from building your very own Jurassic Park, whether you're following the campaign or just going at it for yourself, with near limitless style. The game also includes day and night cycles as well as random weather changes with the latter possibly affecting the current state of the park, such as heatwaves causing dinosaurs to get agitated or storms to cause power to go out across the park, which leaves the player to handle these different types of emergencies in order to keep the park safe. The player can also exit from the "safe room" and will be in first person mode as they can tour around their island and act like a visitor themselves. Dinosaurs will also be able to die if the player has to put them down or fails to help them which will lead to them being automatically replaced and paid for, without the player's consent, as punishment. It can end in a complete game over if the player fails to keep the park successful and running, such as running out of money or getting enough bad reviews that the park has to be shut down before the company supporting you goes bankrupt, or if it the park goes into complete chaos with all dinosaurs breaking out and multiple tourists ending up dead, forcing a complete evacuation of the island and resulting in the player never being heard of again as raptors manage to get into their "safe room" although the player can just use save files to possibly get back to a point where they can recover and keep succeeding. The customization on the player's character is very limited as it is always played from a first person or simulation view and the player doesn't get choices on how their character reacts to things but they do get to choose from a list of different voices for how they want their character to sound. |-|Campaign= The campaign is what progresses the game forward with each mission, excluding the tutorial, being unlocked after the player reaches enough popularity to warrant a new star until the player reaches five stars and completes the final mission, ending the campaign. Tutorial The tutorial begins with the player being transported to the island that was chosen to house the new Jurassic Park before they are sent through a guide that shows them on how to build a park and keep it running, introduces them to all of their management team members who will help keep the park running while also helping the player setup the basic design of a park and providing them with their first dinosaur, a Triceratops, as well as teach the rest of the basics until it is time for the park to be opened to visitors which, when done, will be the end of the tutorial and give the player free-roam in running their park. Final Mission The final mission is the most unique mission of the game where, after the park reaches five stars and becomes as popular as Jurassic World, it is revealed that the company who are funding the player's park are named Biosyn and the CEO takes full control of the island as they desire the power and success of the island but in the midst of the attack that is kept secret from the visitors, a code red is launched across the park and all power shuts off, leading in the escape of the dinosaurs which forces the player to get back to their "safe room", similarly to the survival mode, where they will then gain control of the park again and lead their teams in rounding the dinosaurs back into their exhibits in order to save the tourists. Once this mission is done, the team are praised for their heroics, the company is shut down and Simon Masrani arrives to reveal his company will fund the player and the continued existence of the park. |-|Quests= The quests are little story missions that have unique storylines which expand upon the plot of the video game and, if completed, will give the player some additional goodies. Kelly Malcolm's Documentary A recurring quest throughout the game which features the player helping Kelly Malcolm in order to film her own documentary on the Dinosaurs of the player's Jurassic park. The Curious Reporter Amongst a new batch of reporters that come to the island, one female stands out among the rest as she keeps making the player do tasks for her to report on until it is finally revealed she wants to be hired for the park and acquires a job for herself there, ending the quest. Engineering Excellence The Engineering Excellence Award Committee wants to give the park an award but the player needs to prove that the park deserves it. |-|Management= There are many ways for the player to manage their very own Jurassic Park which are all introduced to them in the tutorial and all available to do at any time throughout the building of the park. Dinosaur Collection In order for the player to get the Dinosaurs that they wish to have in their park, the player must first get their DNA. To get the DNA, the player needs fossils which they can either buy from the black market or hunt for by funding a team to head to assigned areas for the player to choose from and dig for fossils with each given area providing different dinosaurs. Each team that is funded will return with a new dinosaur for the player to add to the park once they go through the process of extracting the DNA from the fossil in order to recreate the dinosaur. Dinosaur Management In order for the player to keep the Dinosaurs cared for, the player must manage their purchases and resources in order to keep their needs filled and condition good. This management includes keeping them feeding supplies in stock, keeping their enclosures up to date in order to keep them pleased as well as doing whatever it takes in order to fight off any of the several diseases that the Dinosaurs can possibly get throughout the time spent managing the park. Building In order to create a successful park, the player must purchase build the buildings that are provided to them with all of the buildings that have appeared in the franchise being available to the player. The tutorial will give the player a basic set up of all possible buildings but when the player gets free-roam, it is up to them how they want to set up the rest of the park and what buildings they wish to use with each building serving its own purpose for the park overall. Emergencies There are a range of emergencies that can happen and be dangerous for the park and its inhabitants, be it human or dinosaur, which are weather changes that affect the park such as storms or heat waves as well as general dinosaur mood swings and sickness that the dinosaurs can carry. The player is taught, and reminded, on how to deal with each of these emergencies and it is up to them to lead their individual facility teams in order to stop the emergency before it gets out of hand. |-|Other Modes= Whilst the campaign is the main mode of Operation Evolution, there are other modes that are featured in the video game that are listed down below with some explanations to them each but serve to be non-canon. Chaos Mode Chaos mode is the mode which allows players to bring chaos upon generically randomized parks through multiple sorts of means so the player can enjoy a spree of chaos without the punishment that the campaign offers. Survival Mode Survival mode is the mode which allows players to experience being a visitor in Jurassic World amidst the chaos of the Indominus Rex escaping from his paddock with the player having to get to safety or die trying. Arena Mode Arena mode is the mode which allows players to use any Dinosaur from the list of available Dinosaurs in order to battle against other player's which will offer the player rewards to use in the management. Warpath Mode Warpath mode is the mode which allows players to have a completely open island in order to just release Dinosaurs onto and either watch them live out their own lives or take control of them for the player's own purposes. Dinosaurs And Characters |-|Dinosaurs= Jurassic Dinosaurs Triceratops - The starting Dinosaur that the player will always receive first, a herbivore. Aquatic Dinosaurs Glacier Dinosaurs |-|Management Team= Doug Malick - Doug Malick is the CEO of the company that is invested in the player's park and keeps the player updated on performance ratings as well helping to manage profits and the park's success. Hank Freeman - Hank Freeman is the paleontologist that leads the fossil hunt teams to get the Dinosaurs for the park as well as handling all business required to get the fossils. Patricia Cheung - Patricia Cheung is the geneticist that recreates the Dinosaurs for the park as well as runs all the other scientific business behind the success of Jurassic Park. Jessica Harding - Jessica Harding is the veterinarian that manages the Dinosaurs that have been created as well as makes sure that they are cared for and kept in good conditions. Grace Hudson - Grace Hudson is a worker that leads the construction of all types of facilities inside Jurassic Park as well the administrator who monitors the park's maintenance. David Vaughn - David Vaughn is the head of security that runs all the development related to the safety of all the park's inhabitants as well as helps the player handle any emergencies. Jane Powers - Jane Powers is the public relations manager that manages the visitors that arrive to the park as well as makes sure that they are cared for and updates the player on their needs. |-|Other Characters= Ian Malcolm - Ian Malcolm is one of the important guests to the player's Jurassic Park who has come to judge the park's standards and ability to be kept safe for the visitors and will randomly send the player comments on how they could improve. Kelly Malcolm - Kelly Malcolm is the daughter of Ian Malcolm who has come to the island against her father's wishes and retrieves the player's help throughout the game in order to film her own documentary on the Dinosaurs of the player's Jurassic park. Curious Reporter - Curious Reporter is a reporter who comes to the player's Jurassic Park and made the player go through a set of tasks for her to report on until she finally got herself a occupation at the park itself.